


[Podfic] my love is unusual

by nickelmountain



Category: Deadwood
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane shakes whenever Joanie takes off her clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] my love is unusual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my love is unusual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340005) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TV/Deadwoodmyloveisunusual_zps1a0e767a.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:05:05 

[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/86x9cc9dja25xyp6dtd0) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/5cipnvmb9j9e3k9d39ve)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for A Peck on the Lips 3 at [audiofemme](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org) in celebration of International Day of Femslash 2013.


End file.
